Ingenol compounds are previously described for treatment of cancer and actinic keratosis in WO99/08994, WO01/93884, WO06/063382 and WO02/11743. Treatment of other lesions of the skin are described in WO2007/059584, WO2008/131491 and WO2010/091472.
seborrheic keratosis is as such a benign skin condition. However, treatment of the condition is often pursued for cosmetic purposes. Treatment of the condition by removing the growth is typically by cryosurgery. Small lesions can be treated with light electrocautery. Larger lesions can be treated with electrodessication and curettage, shave excision, or cryotherapy. Removal of seborrheic keratoses will cause some visible scarring especially in persons with dark skin tones. Also the removal of the growths are performed at specialised clinics.
The present invention provides a treatment of seborrheic keratosis, which is very easy to perform at home. The patient is typically treated only a few days, and the treatment leaves the skin with little or no scarring.